are we to young to do this
by BATISTA'S ANGEL
Summary: this is my martin and ruthie story.
1. N THE BATHROOM

**TITLE: ARE WE TO YOUNG...**

**RUTHIE WAS IN THE BATHROOM WHEN SHE HERED **

**SOMEONE CALLING HER NAME. **

**RUTHIE: IS THAT YOU MARTIN?**

**MARTIN: YEAH YOU DONE IN THERE? I HAVE TO USE**

**THE WASHROOM.**

**RUTHIE: IN A SEC. **

**RUTHIE WAS TO SCARED TO LEAVE THE WASHROOM DO TO THE SICK THAT WAS IN HER HAND WHAT**

** WAS SHE GOING TO DO WHEN SHE WALKED OUT AND MARTIN ASKED HER WHY IT TOOK HER SO LONG **

**IN THER.**

**IF YOU LIKE I'LL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER?**

**THANKS**


	2. TELLING MARTIN

**CHAPTER:2 MARTINS FINDS OUT...**

_**SURE TO HER THOUGHTS MARTIN HAD ASKED HER**_

_**WHAT WAS TAKING HER SO LONG?**_

**RUTHIE: MARTIN I THINK WE HAVE TO TALK**

**MARTIN: ARE YOU OK RUTH ARE YOU SICK?**

**DO YOU WANT ME TO GO GET YOUR MOM?**

**RUTHIE: I THINK WE SHOULD GO TO MY ROOM TO**

**HAVE SOMEMORE PRIVCE. **

**MARTIN: OK NOW THAT WE HAVE MORE PRIVCE**

**WHAT IS GOING ON RUTH YOUR SCARING\**

**ME.**

**RUTHIE: OK MARTIN THIS IS SO HARD TO TELL YOU **

**THIS. OK I'M PREGNANT**

_**MARTIN...**_

_**DID I JUST HERE RIGHT THAT RUTHIE JUST TOLD**_

_**ME THAT SHE IS PREGNANT. IT ONLY HAPPEN ONE**_

_**TIME! AND WE THOUGHT THAT WE WOULD WAIT**_

_**TO DO SOMETHING AGAIN WHEN WE GOT MARRIED**_

_**WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?**_

**RUTHIE: MARTIN ARE YOU OK?**


	3. WHAT DO WE DO

_**MARTIN knew this would be one of the hardest things that they would have to do in their lives. Martin could hear her silently crying next to him and he just couldn't get over the shock."What am I going to do?", asked Ruthie crying into her hands.He looked up then and pulled her into his arms.**_

"**You are not alone, I promise, I'll be there when we tell them okay", **

**said Martin kissing her forehead.**

"**But they are going to hate me, so much Martin, what are we going to **

**do?", asked Ruthie.**

_**Martin looked down at her tear-strained face. He looked at her and knew that he couldn't abandon her but he was scared out of his mind.All he wanted to do was lash out at someone. But he knew that she needed him to be calm.**_

"**Ruthie we will be okay" said Martin wiping the **

**tears from her face.**

**Martin sighed and wiped the new tears that fell from her eyes.**

"**I love you Ruthie Camden, and while we are still young to be**

**having a baby, I think we can do it", said Martin.**

_**Martin looked down and shook his head and closed his eyes. He was scared out of his mind. He was 18 years old and Ruthie was going to turned 16 in December. They were so young how were hey going to handle a baby. God they were going to be so hard on her in school. He knew kids could be so cruel. They were going to be extra cruel to Ruthie because not only was she a teen mother but she was a preacher's kid. They were going to be extra harsh. He had to protect her. God why didn't he use a condom.**_


	4. SOMEONE KNOWS

_**ITS BEEN 2 WEEKS SICN I TOLD MARTIN THAT I'M PREGNANT AND ITS HARD I WANT TO TELL MY**_

_**MOM AND DAD THAT I;M PREGNANT BUT I DO NOT**_

_**KNOW HOW WILL THEY TAKE THE NEWS. I THINK**_

_**THAT MARTIN IS CALLING ME.**_

**RUTHIE: WHAT HAPPEN WHY DO YOU HAVE A SAD**

**LOOK ON YOUR FACE?**

**MARTIN: I WAS TALKING TO MAC JUST NOW AND **

**DID NOT HERE ANYONE PICK UP THE **

**PHONE. AND KEVIN JUST FOUND OUT **

**YOU PREGNAT.**

**RUTHIE: O GOD MARTIN WHAT ARE WE GOING TO **

**DO YOU KNOW THAT KEVIN IS GOINF TO **

**TELL LUCY AND LUCY IS GOING TO GO TO**

**MOM AND DAD. IF THEY FOUND OUT FROM**

**SOME ONE ELSE. THERE ARE GOING TO BE**

**PIST THEN WHAT THEY SHOULD BE.**

_**RUTHIE WAS SO SCARED THAT SHE STARTS TO CRY**_

_**THEN SHE HERES SOMEONE COMING UP THE STAIRS**_

**(WHO DO YOU THINK IS COMING UP THE STAIRS? R&R**

**TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND I NEED SOME HELP WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER...)**


	5. NEED HELP

**PLEASE I NEED HELP WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER CAN**

**ANYONE GIVE ME AN IDEA ...**

**AND THANKS TO YOU HAVE SENT ME REVIEWS...**


	6. TELLING MOM AND DAD

_**ITS BEEN 2 WEEKS SICN I TOLD MARTIN THAT I'M PREGNANT AND ITS HARD I WANT TO TELL MY**_

_**MOM AND DAD THAT I;M PREGNANT BUT I DO NOT**_

_**KNOW HOW WILL THEY TAKE THE NEWS. I THINK**_

_**THAT MARTIN IS CALLING ME.**_

**RUTHIE: WHAT HAPPEN WHY DO YOU HAVE A SAD**

**LOOK ON YOUR FACE?**

**MARTIN: I WAS TALKING TO MAC JUST NOW AND **

**DID NOT HERE ANYONE PICK UP THE **

**PHONE. AND KEVIN JUST FOUND OUT **

**YOU PREGNAT.**

**RUTHIE: O GOD MARTIN WHAT ARE WE GOING TO **

**DO YOU KNOW THAT KEVIN IS GOINF TO **

**TELL LUCY AND LUCY IS GOING TO GO TO**

**MOM AND DAD. IF THEY FOUND OUT FROM**

**SOME ONE ELSE. THERE ARE GOING TO BE**

**PIST THEN WHAT THEY SHOULD BE.**

_**RUTHIE WAS SO SCARED THAT SHE STARTS TO CRY**_

_**THEN SHE HERES SOMEONE COMING UP THE STAIRS**_

**(WHO DO YOU THINK IS COMING UP THE STAIRS? R&R**

**TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND I NEED SOME HELP WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER...)**


	7. SORRY THIS IS CHAPTER 6

**SOOOO SORRY THAT HAVE NOT UPDATED. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND **

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER..**

RUTHIE'S HART WAS POUNDING WHEN

MATT COMES IN WITH KEVIN.)

MATT: IS THIS TRUE WHAT KEVIN AND I

HERED?

MARTIN: BOTH OF YOU HERED WHAT I TOLD MAC? 

KEVIN: THAT IS NOT THE POINT THE POINT IS THAT

WHERE GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU.

(THAT IS WHEN RUTHIE GETS IN FRONT OF MARTIN AND

TELLS THE BOTH OF THEM TO SIT SHE WILL EXPLANE

EVERYTHING. BY THE TIME SHE WAS DONE THEY BOTH

UP AND WENT TO HERE AND SAYED THEY WON'T SAY ANYTHING.)

RUTHIE: THANK YOU. I WILL LET MOM AND DAD TONIGHT.

LATER THAT DAY RUTHIE HAD CALLED A FAMILY MEATING.

RUTHIE: I HAVE CALLED EVERYBODY FOR THIS MEATING

(SHE GAVES MARTINS HAND AND TEARS START TO FALL)

TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT I'M PREGNANT.

ANNIE STARTS TO CRY WHILE ERICS JUST LOOKS AT RUTHIE

ERIC: I THINK VERY BODY SHOULD GO AND LEAVE ME RUTHIE

TO TALK. MARTIN GO HOME TELL YOUR FATHER AND HAVE

HIM CALL AND WE WILL ALL FIGHER OUT SOMETHING.


	8. Chapter 8

SOOO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UP DATE  
I JUST HAD A BABY HIS NAME IS ETHAN AND I LOST

MY MOTHER IN LAW 3 DAY AFTER MY SON WAS BORN

WELL I NEED SOME HELP I HAVE BEEN FOR THE LAST 3

DAY TRYING TO COME UP WITH SOME THING AND NOTHEN

SO FAR SO Y0OU ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW

THANKS


	9. THE QUESTION

Martin got home and saw that his dad was waiting for him on the front prouch and did not look happy at all...

Martin: Dad what is wrong?

Martins Father: I was checking the message's on the answering machine

when I over herd a conversation with you talking to Josh

(in this story Josh is one of martin's best friends) saying that mac told him about ruthie being pregnant. "Is this true is she? What have you done martin"

Martin: God dad it just hapend I wasnt thinking at all. What are we

going to do? Ruthie is talking to her dad right know and he wants you

to call him when you get a chance so we can all figuer something out.dad I promise I am going to be there for her and I will!

Martin's Father: Well for right now all we can do is take one day

at a time. what I do know is that you will do the right thing.

AT THE CAMDENS

Ruthie: I'm sorry daddy it just happend.

Eric: Ruthie. I thought u were never going to do somthing like this

I thought we taught you better. But we will get through this together.

Ruthie: Dad Martin promised that he would be with me through this and that he would help me with the baby...

Eric: He will and dont worry so will I and your mother.

Annie: Yes sweet heart we love you and we will always be hear to help you.

THAT NIGHT RUTHIE CALLED MARTIN AND TOLD HIM WHAT ERIC AND ANNIE TOLD HER.

Martin: Ruthie i need to ask you something? I need you to be honist about

your answer. what do you think about us getting married and moving in together.

hope you like it let me know what you think (please R&R)


	10. her answer

Ruthie: I would love to marrie you and move in together. But how

do we tell your dad and my parents??

Martin: Well I talked to my dad and he said it was fine. And your

dad called me like an hour after you guys talked we met up and

I asked him if we could get married and move in and he said yes.

He said that he if we like he can have lucy marrie us oh him what

every we want.

Ruthie: Well then it lookes like we going to get married and I can

talk to mom about us moving in to the garage apartment we both

can still go to school and work and save up to get are own place.

what do you think?

Martin: That great. ok how about you and I go ring shoping i have the

money my Mom gave me and I have been saving up so we have enough

for the wedding and stuff to go shopping for the apartment so what do

you say we go the mall sat well take you mom so she can help you pick

your dress

Ruthie: That is fine. I also have some money saved up I have been saving

simce I ws 6 so I can help out. I have call Mary and let her know what is

going going on and if she will come down for the wedding

Martin: When do you want to get married?

Ruthie: How about the first week when school is out that way the summer

has just stared and every one can come.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK NEXT 3 CHAPTERS WON'T BE UP TILL

MONDAY.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

IT IS KNOW CLOSE TO RUTHIE AND MARTIN WEDDING AND

EVERYONE ONE IS HERE FOR THE WEDDING MARY .CARLOS

MATT,SARA,THE KIDS.

RUTHIE: MOM DO HAVE THE NUMBER TO THE FLOWER SHOP

I HAVE TO CHANGE SOME OF THE FLOWERS AND I WANT TO

DOES BEFORE IT IS TO LATE AND BY ANY CHANCE DID YOU

ASK SIMON IF HE WILL PICK UP THE RINGS BEFORE HE GETS HERE??

ANNE: YES HE IS AT THE MALL NOW AND HE GOING TO BRING THEM

TO THE CHURCH AND LEAVE IT WITH YOUR FATHER AND HE IS GOING

TO MEET SOMEONE.

RUTHIE: MOM CAN YOU BELIVE THAT I AM ALREADY 41/2 MONTHS

HOW TIMES FLYS RIGHT.

ANNE: YES MY BABY IS ALL GRROWN UP ABOUT TO STARTING HER

FAMILY AND ONCE YOUR GONE ITS JUST ME YOUR FATHER AND THE

TWINS. I'M SO PROUD OF YOU RUTHIE AND DID YOU APPLY FOR THE

COLLEGE THAT YOU WHERE TALKING ABOUT THE OTHER DAY??

I CAN'T BELIVE THAT YOU WHERE ABLE TO GO TO NIGHT SCHOOL

AND GET YOUR CREDITS AND FINSH HIGH SCHOLL THE SAME TIME

AS MARTIN.

RUTHIE: I KNOW THAT WAS A SHOCKER TO ME TO. BUT HEY THAT WOULD

LET ME FINSH SCHOOL FASTER I TOOK AND RAN MARTIN WAS SO HAPPY

AND BY THE WAY I'M TAKING FIRST SEMESTER OFF TO TAKE CARE OF THE

BABYAND THEN GOING TBACK THAT IS ME AND MARTIN WANT.

WHAT IS ANNE GOING TO SAY ABOUT RUTHIE TAKING OFF A SEMESTER ??

I NEED REVIEWS TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER


End file.
